


Do You Remember This?

by itsoundslikeabadjoke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoundslikeabadjoke/pseuds/itsoundslikeabadjoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you remember this?"</p><p>Sam looked up from his laptop to Dean, who was holding out his phone, looking at the wall. On the screen of the phone was a picture of the brother sharing a rather… intimate kiss, topless and curled into each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember This?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt, the first sentence was given to me.

"Do you remember this?"

Sam looked up from his laptop to Dean, who was holding out his phone, looking at the wall. On the screen of the phone was a picture of the brother sharing a rather… intimate kiss, topless and curled into each other. Sam inwardly noted that his hair was a mess and Dean had a shining new hickey on his neck… the same one that he had right now.

“Looks like it was from last night?” He shrugged. Not the first time Dean had taken a pic of them ‘for later’.

Dean winced, “Yeah, that’s what I thought. I’m um… I might have…”

Sam frowned and closed his laptop. “Dean. What?”

Dean gave a guiltily smile to his unamused brother and shrugged. “That might have gone out to Charlie and or Kevin last night.”

“Dean, you had better be fucking kidding me right now.”

Seemingly in response, the older brother’s phone vibrated with a text and Dean was happy to take the distraction… for a second any way. The second he read it, his eyes went wide and he went pale. “O-oh fuck…”

“What?”

“Shit… Sam…”

“DEAN, WHAT?”

“It… may have… gone out to Crowley too?”

Sam’s jaw clenched and Dean knew it would be a while before he got another picture-worthy kiss. Sam turned back to stare at his closed laptop, before rubbing his eyes with a groan.

“A-at least no one really seems surprised…”


End file.
